


OTP Prompts: Co-Ladies-In-Waiting

by Kai517_TeenWriter



Category: Tangled (2010), Tangled: The Series (Cartoon)
Genre: A Crapload of Them, Co-Ladies-In-Waiting, Confessions, Dogs, F/M, Father's Day, Love Confessions, One-Shots, Paint Duel!, Random - Freeform, otp prompts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-05-07 11:00:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14669721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kai517_TeenWriter/pseuds/Kai517_TeenWriter
Summary: A bunch of one-shots that I wrote based on OTP prompts I found on Pinterest.Yes, Co-Ladies-In-Waiting. (Or Vassandra. Cassarian. Cassandra x Varian, okay?)





	1. I Love Them!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PROMPTS #1-2:
> 
> Person 1: (loud arguing)  
> Person 2: (loud arguing)  
> Person 1: BECAUSE I LOVE YOU!!!  
> Person 2: (stunned silence)  
> ~-~  
> Imagine someone making fun of Person A and saying "Nobody loves you!" Person B shouts "I LOVE THEM."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Looking back on this one, I realize that there are multiple flaws. Including the fact that I accidentally introduced a new character.

Cassandra sighed deeply, looking down at the list in her hands.

Seeing this list, she couldn't help but remember her first 'big chance,' her chance to actually (temporarily) be a guard during the big science exposition. The list had been about as long as the one she was holding right at this moment, and about as full.

"Hey, Cassie."

She jumped at the voice, frowning. "Hey, there, Varian."

Her mind was now going into full deja vu-- Varian had helped her with her chores the first time. Of course, she promised that she would assist him with his presentation, which she was unable to do later... Nope. She would not be asking for help. Not today. Not from him, not from anyone.

She was independent. And, besides, she already owed him.

"What's that?" he asked suddenly, seeing the list, "more chores?"

"Maybe."

She quickly tried to fold the list and hide it, but Varian was quick to grab it.

"I can help you here, Cass," he said, scanning the list, "I can totally-"

"NO!" Cassandra shouted, "I-- I don't need help!"

Taken aback, he continued. "I can totally help with some of these."

"No, thank you," she snipped, "I'm fine on my own. I-- I don't feel like owing you again."

"Owing me?"

"I still owe you from the stupid science expo years ago... It would only build up if you were to help me again."

It was hard for Varian to keep a straight face. "You-- you think you _owe_ me? From the science exposition?"

Cassandra, confused as to why he was smiling and obviously on the verge of laughing, just nodded.

"Cassie... Oh, Cassie, Cassie, Cassie... You don't owe me! Not from then, not from any time."

For whatever reason, this just irritated Cass. "Well, if I don't owe you, then why did you help me in the first place?" she burst out in a yell, "why?"

"Because you're one of my best friends, Cassandra," he yelled back, enjoying the feeling of yelling, "friends help each other out and don't expect anything in return, right?"

"Yeah, sure. Now, why do you do this to me and not Eugene or Rapunzel?"

There. Her burning question was out in the open-- why didn't he expect her to owe him, but he expected things from the prince and princess?

Without even thinking, Varian blurted out: "it's because _I love you_ , Cassie. Can't you see? I mean, Eugene and Rapunzel are great, but... I love _you_ , Cassie."

Cass stood there, stunned. As she stood there, Varian suddenly realized what he had done, what he had said... His face turned a very bright red and, before anyone could say anything else, he ran off.

* * *

Weeks had passed since the "incident," but nothing could distract Cassandra from what had gone down that day. She had decided to try keeping her distance, which was working so far... Until she turned a corner and found Varian, pressed up against a wall while Grant, one of the guards, spoke to him.

Varian looked a little flustered as Grant spoke, but said nothing. Cass crept a little closer and was able to hear a bit of the conversation.

"Kid, it's a huge mistake that you're here, and you know that. I mean, a royal alchemist?! What use do we have for a royal alchemist? Face it: you're here out of the pity in someone's heart."

Through some miracle, Varian was able to restrain himself from lashing out.

"Or... Maybe not. Perhaps you're here out of some small miracle, seeing as nobody loves you."

Again, Varian did not speak, but he was hurting. It was quite obvious by the pained face he was making, the tears threatening to spill.

"Nobody loves you," Grant repeated slowly, a maniacal grin stretching across his face, "nobody loves you, kid."

A few tears made their way down Varian's face as he muttered his first words: "that's not true."

"Oh, yeah, sure. Daddy, who, even then, believes you're dangerous. A burden. A disgrace. Nobody loves you."

Cassandra couldn't take it anymore. Stepping out from her hiding spot, she shouted out three simple words, words that she could never take back.

"I love him."

Grant turned and, seeing Cassandra standing there with anger written all over her face, ran.

Cass walked over to Varian, who was hurriedly wiping the tears away. "Are you okay, kid?" she asked gently, putting a hand on his shoulder.

He just nodded as she handed him a handkerchief. Blowing his nose, he looked up at her for the first time and asked, "now, why did you do that? I could've handled that perfectly without you having to put a target on your back."

She rolled her eyes, sitting down on one of the benches lining the hallway, gesturing for Varian to sit down next to her. He sat, slumped forward.

"Varian, listen, okay? I... I didn't necessarily know that you could handle that. And... I don't care if it 'puts a target on my back.' Because..."

She sighed deeply, removing her hand from his back in order to wipe away one of his tears before crossing her arms and leaning back. "Because it might be the truth."

They both stiffened a little, Varian staring at the floor as Cass stared at the ceiling.

"Seriously?" he finally asked, still not daring to look at her, "did you... Did you mean that?"

"Um... Maybe?"

He smiled a little bit. Sure, it wasn't a certainty, but... It was enough.


	2. I Love You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PROMPT #3:
> 
> Imagine person A lightly tracing "I love you" over and over again on person B's back, assuming that person B is asleep. When person A is lying on their back, getting ready to sleep, person B moves closer and wraps their arms around person A, whispering softly, "I love you too." Bonus if that's the first time person A has ever declare their love for person B.

Cassandra could feel his gentle touch, his fingers as they lightly traced patterns across her back.

_I love you._

Over and over again.

_I love you._

_I love you._

_I love you._

_I love you..._

Three simple words. Eight simple letters. How could something so small, so _seemingly insignificant_ , have such an effect on Cass?

Everything tingled and fluttered each time Varian began tracing the sentence on her back- and not in a bad way, either. The way she felt... She had never felt like this before. Many times, people had told her that they loved her, but never before had any of those confessions made her feel like this.

Twice more: _I love you. I love you._

Maybe, just maybe... Maybe Cass felt that way because she loved him back? She couldn't be certain. Well, except for one thing: she felt none of her usual 'fight or flight' instinct kicking in. Which meant one of two things: she was either completely clueless or she liked this.

Varian had stopped what he was doing. No more _I love you's_. Instead, he was now lying on his back, looking at the ceiling.

Cassandra smiled to herself, kind of snuggling into him. "I love you, too."

Varian froze a little, looking at her inquisitively. But she was already fast asleep-- for real this time. He chuckled, pressed a kiss to her forehead, wrapped his arms around her, and promptly fell asleep.


	3. Scenario 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PROMPT #4:
> 
> {I'll post the prompt once I get it.}

Cassandra huffed angrily, flopping down on the inn's [rather uncomfortable] bed. "I'm going to get some sleep. I still can't believe you got us lost, though..."

Varian sighed, biting back a retort. This past week-- spent traveling with Cassandra- had taught him a few things, including the fact that it was best not to argue with her. Instead, it was best to apologize and make up as quickly as possible.

But Cass was already curled up under the sheets, seeming to be fast asleep.

Varian quickly got ready for bed before sitting down beside her. The room only had one bed, so he was taking the little chair that sat next to it so that Cass could be comfortable-- or as comfortable as one can be while sleeping in this certain bed, at least.

He reached out, gently stroking her hair. "I-- I'm sorry, Cassandra. I misunderstood. And, well, I never meant to get us lost. Or to make you angry."

She stirred a little but didn't wake. He smiled softly, continuing to stroke her hair as he spoke. (Little did he know that she was indeed awake. Just barely. But enough for her to realize that he was touching her... And enough for her to hear and understand what he was saying).

"I would never do anything to hurt you or anger you, Cass," he continued in a low voice, "I care for you. I _love_ you. You're beautiful, you're smart, you're brave... You're really great, Cass, and I... I _adore_ you. So... Please-- please forgive me."

Cassandra moved again, tempted to say something. But... If he thought that she was asleep, and was only just now admitting this to her, she had to respect the fact that... Maybe he was shy about it. She had to respect that. She didn't want to embarrass the poor guy.

"Good night, Cassie," he whispered, taking her hand in his.

He then rested his head next to hers and fell asleep.


	4. Elona (part one)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PROMPT #5:
> 
> One inexplicably bringing home an animal and refusing to drop it at the shelter so they and the other have to take care of it.
> 
> OR
> 
> Person A returns home from a business trip and is greeted by Person B's guilty smile and a puppy.

Cassandra inserted the key into the lock of the apartment door, saying a quick, silent prayer before turning the key and opening the door. She had left Varian alone, in charge of the apartment... For a full week. Not that she didn't trust the guy. It's just... He was a junior in college. Could anyone trust a guy that age?

All she could do was pray.

Luckily, everything looked just as it did every night during their video chats... Well, give or take the homemade banner that read "Welcome Home, Cassie!" She smiled to herself just as a very sleepy-looking Varian emerged from his bedroom.

His eyes widened when he saw Cass. "I-- I thought you were gonna be back at..."

He glanced at the clock and groaned, facepalming. "I slept in, goshdarnit! I'm a mess, and... And..."

Cass smiled softly. "It's okay, Va--"

She was interrupted by a little yip and the patter of little... Paws? She looked down and saw that she was correct. A little cocker spaniel puppy was on the floor, staring up at her with wide, curious eyes.

"Varian?" Cassandra asked, planting her hands firmly on her hips and narrowing her eyes, "what. Is. This?"

He grinned bashfully, scratching at the hair on the back of his head. "Well... Cassandra, meet Elona."

Cass frowned down at the little puppy, who was running excited laps around her legs. "Varian..."

"Look, Cassie, I know that I didn't ask or anything... But she needed someone."

"Varian, I'm sorry, but... We can't keep her. You've still got school and I've got work... We can't exactly fit caring for a puppy in there."

But Varian had already scooped Elona up in his arms, pleading with Cass. "We can't just put her in a shelter... I promise that I'll take care-"

"We _can_ just put her in a shelter," Cass responded, impatient, "and we _will_. You and I... We can hardly take care of ourselves, let alone a puppy."

The puppy had begun to lick Varian's face, but he kept a straight face as he continued his argument. "Imagine if someone had said that to your father the day he brought you home. Where would you be right now?"

"Certainly not having this discussion with you."

"You're willing to abandon a fellow orphan in need?"

Cassandra looked at the small puppy, considering what Varian had just said. Elona stared back at her with big, sparkling brown eyes.

"Three weeks," she said finally, "we'll give it three weeks. Don't go getting attached or anything, though, okay?"

Varian smiled a little and nodded. "Got it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know when part two will be up, but... Sometime or other, I promise.
> 
> Also, fun fact: one of the original arguments that Varian made was something along the lines of "I'm just asking for a puppy, not a kid!" I mean, the line itself always got a chuckle out of me... But I decided not to include it in the long run.


	5. Father's Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PROMPT #6:  
> Person A is lounging on the couch on Father's Day when Person B approaches and hands them a card. A is confused, as they don't have kids yet, until they open it and see a picture of B holding a positive pregnancy test/adoption papers/etc. How they react is up to you!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mainly just fluff set in my Modern AU.  
> This may be the first of many kid-related ones I do... I just adore OTP children, especially when it comes to Varian and Cass and the kiddos I made up for them...

It was one of  _those_ June days, the kind where it felt warm in the best possible way, accented by the occasional-- but undeniably pleasant-- breeze. It was the type of day that brought everyone outside and put them all in good moods.

Varian was out on the balcony of the apartment he shared with his wife, taking in the nice, fresh air while he still could. He could smell the food that Cassandra was making inside, and he smiled a little.

Cass's father was coming over for dinner-- it was Father's Day, so  _of course_ they were having him over-- and she had insisted on cooking. While Varian's cooking was consistently better in taste than his wife's-- hers was decent, though-- it also proved to become easily flammable. With Cass, there was the guarantee that your food wouldn't be charred.

"Varian!" she called out suddenly, causing him to jump, "could you come inside, please?"

He did as he was asked, leaving the sliding door open a crack. As soon as he was inside, Cass was right there, motioning for him to take a seat on the couch. Once he did, she sat down next to him, smiling a little.

"We've got forty-five minutes until Dad arrives," she began, speaking in a soft voice, "and we've got an hour until the food is done. So... I wanted to take the opportunity to give this to you."

She handed Varian an envelope. He looked at it inquisitively. There was no reason for her to be giving  _him_ a card... His birthday was three months ago and their anniversary was still a month away.

"Just open it, Varian."

Slowly, hesitantly, he opened the envelope to find a homemade card inside. He smiled a little, taking some time to admire the effort that Cassandra had put into making this card for reasons still unknown.

"To my amazing husband..." he read from the front, glancing warily at Cass before opening the card to read the rest, "and an amazing..."

He trailed off, reading it over and over again. "Cassie? Is this... Are you for real?"

Cassandra laughed a little bit. "What, the picture of the test itself isn't enough for you?"

Varian grinned, pulling her in for a big hug. The card sat on the coffee table, forgotten in this moment of pure joy and elation.

_"To my amazing husband... And an amazing father-to-be."_


	6. Duel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PROMPT #7:  
> Imagine your OTP painting the nursery for their first child and then getting into a mini paint fight that includes painting a cute picture on the baby bump.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A few notes here:
> 
> a. I didn't EXACTLY follow the prompt. Whoops.  
> b. In my defense, I was listening to "Hamilton" when I wrote this.  
> c. Also in my defense, I wrote this at, like, four in the morning a few months ago (there is no defense for not posting it sooner; sorry) and... I haven't gone back and fixed any mistakes or anything. I'm seriously posting this with no edits or anything. And all because I'm tired of it being on my phone and want it OFF.

Cassandra glanced up from the section of wall she was busy painting, quickly shooting a glance over at Varian. She smiled to herself, noticing how her husband was completely unaware. The perfect opportunity for her to strike. She removed the brush from where she was holding it, and took aim before flicking her wrist so that Varian was suddenly covered in light yellow paint.

He looked up at her so quickly, Cass could've sworn he'd gotten whiplash doing so. (This was nearly confirmed for her when the young alchemist winced and reached to rub at the back of his neck). She began laughing as he scowled at her.

"That's  _not funny_ , Cassie," he muttered, "and not fair, either."

But Cass continued to laugh, setting the paintbrush down before wiping her hands on her overalls. "You're right Varian. It's  _not_ funny... It's hilarious. And it  _is_ fair: you're not exactly unarmed at the moment."

Varian sighed, stopping what he was doing and looking at his wife. Cass had to cover her mouth to keep from chortling. The yellow paint had somehow made it all the way to the front of his shirt, part of his face, and a majority of his neck. She felt proud of herself.

A grin slowly spread across Varian's face. And then suddenly, his hands were in her hair, playfully messing it up.

"Hey!"

"You said it yourself," he said with a grin, "I'm not exactly unarmed or anything."

She gasped. "You _didn't!"_

But the twinkle in his eyes didn't fade.

 _Yep_ , she thought bitterly, _he definitely just put paint in my hair._

Cass got to her feet again, quickly grabbing up her brush and holding it almost like one would hold a sword. Varian laughed and imitated her actions.

"Lady Cassandra," he announced in a playful tone, "you have mocked my name, and I do not take to that lightly. I challenge you to a duel!"

"Oh, it's on," she replied coolly, "fair warning, though: I'm going to kick your butt."

Varian shook his head. "On the contrary, my fair lady, I believe that I alone shall be the victor."

"We'll see about that."

Varian pulled out his phone, setting it on a stepstool and pulling up the stopwatch. "Same rules as an old-fashioned duel: back-to-back. Each beep, we take a step apart from each other. When it starts going berserk, we can turn around and it becomes a free-for-all."

"Got it."

With that, Varian pressed 'start.'

"You know, I'm starting to think Craig was correct," Varian said as they took the first step apart, "he always joked around, saying that we were ' _The ultimate dream team of dorkiness'_ in his eyes."

Cassandra nearly turned around to face him, but caught herself. "Oh, yeah? What makes you say that?"

"Do you see anyone else getting into an old-fashioned paint duel while painting a nursery?"

Cass laughed. "I suppose not."

They had reached the ninth beep. And then the stopwatch went berserk.

Immediately, Cass could feel a huge splatter of paint right on her back.

"Hey, not fair!" she protested, "I hardly even had time to turn around!"

"Oh, but the stopwatch said it was time. Besides, you're not exactly unarmed at the moment."

She sighed, turning to face him as quickly as she could. "Touche."

And she flung more paint in his general direction. Unfortunately, only a little bit of it landed on her husband. The rest went and splattered across the floor, across the stepstool-- yep, it even covered the back of Varian's phone, too-- and all over an indignant raccoon. Varian's laughter filled the room, and Cass gave a small, sheepish grin.

"Your aims a little off, my dear," he commented, "you need to be more precise and calculated, like...  _This_."

And he flicked his wrist, almost as if he was simply shooting hoops in gym. (If it weren't for the fact that they were currently engaged in combat, Cassandra might've commented on how glad she was that he'd taken heed to her lessons from all those years ago, back at Corona High). By now, Cass was almost entirely covered in pastel yellow paint.

"Yeah, paint the pregnant lady, why don't you?"

"You know that I'm not about to let you win _that_ easily, Cassie," he retorted, "as much as I love you,  _you_ started this, and I'm not about to start taking it easy on you just because you're currently incapacitated."

Cass groaned. "You're just like those boys from Equis, you know that?"

"How so?"

"You're so freaking relentless, that's how."

He stood there, blinking as he tried processing what she had just said. And then the front of his apron was covered in paint. Varian started laughing, suddenly realizing just how ridiculous this all ways... And just how much he enjoyed it regardless of that fact. He always enjoyed his time with Cassandra, and it felt nice to just be himself around her. Besides, whether she wanted to admit it or not, Cass was a pretty big dork, so he wasn't  _always_ the only one goofing off.

As Cass turned around-- to restock her ammunition, he assumed-- Varian smiled to himself, reaching to dip his hands into some more paint. He was going to win this battle once and for all.

He snuck up behind her and wrapped his arms around her, placing his hands firmly on her stomach.

" _Je te tien,_ " he whispered triumphantly, "I got you."

She sighed, raising her hands in surrender. "Fine. You win."

Varian grinned, pulling her closer to him and resting his head on her shoulder. "I love you, Cassie."

She smiled a little, relaxing in his embrace. "And I love  _you_ , Varian."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a. I used French near the end, "Je te tien." For those of you who don't know French and/or aren't taking it in school, it means "I got you." My freshman-year teacher always said that to us, and... I use it quite often. So it doesn't surprise me that it made its way into my writing.  
> b. I'm not a big fan of the color yellow, but... It was the color of MY nursery (as in, when I was a baby; I'm not a parent or anything, and not planning on being one for quite some time), so... It kind of holds sentimental value to me.  
> c. To those of you who just read your entire way through that cheesy fluff fest, thank you. I'm just... This was so awkward. Again, though, written at four a.m. and not double-checked or edited. Yay.


End file.
